Crowd House
by KingCam1738
Summary: My House is not your average house Yes we may be loud and yes we may be Proud but no other Family can amount to our amount of psycho. I'm Cameron and I'm starting WWE High and yes my life is about to hit a new high and I will be taking my 9 siblings with me...Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

_**Now my name is Cameron you may not be able to see me but let me describe my self im a short 13 yr old Mullatto boy with grey misty eyes and a rocking six pack …of pudding that is. I have seven brothers all of them so different and very strange in my opinion. My oldest brother Ric is the ladys man he loves his long blonde hair and wouldn't go anywhere without bating himself in Axe body spray. He loves the outdoors but only if he is with one of his boos so we call him the "Nature Boy." Then my second eldest brother is Paul he loves working out and can talk about his muscles all day, his motto is "stay handsome, healthy, and look heroic like me," we call him Triple H. Paul's girlfriend is Stephanie McMahon she can be a real…..word that rhymes with witch at times but I like her. Don't even let me get started with my third older brother his name is Dave but I call him the Animal because he is a beast in the kitchen that is if you want anything he will whip it up for you but he will be the one chomping it down. Then there are the twins Taker and Kane they're both 10 and scary and goth to be around, all they ever talk about is the dead they even burned down our old house…. long story short they were 8 and the stove was on. Then my 8 yrs. old brother Andre he may be young but surely doesn't look it he is almost 6 feet tall and almost 250 pounds in the 4th grade, we call him Andre the Giant because well you must see him to believe it. Next there is the 6 yrs. old Seth he is maybe my favorite sibling but don't tell anyone he is just so lively and athletic but he just has dreams for the future and he got my handsomeness but somehow he was born with half of his hair blonde and the next side black. Oh man I almost forgot my baby sisters Nikki and Brie they are both such beauties and very powerful like they have my parents wrapped around their little tiny baby hands I guess it's some twin magic thing. With these many different personalities how will we ever get through this year.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit I just ripped my favorite pair of jeans. Today is my first day of High School and I don't know it will go I think its called WWE High or something like that. I wont know anybody there ecept for my two best friends Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Roman is so I look up to literally he is a jock but is very smart. But Dean he is just so alive and somewhat of a lunatic and I just can't get enough of him. Well im off to school.

A few rocky train stops and one crazy bus drive later

So this is my new school its amazing thegym is just wow and then the classes are bigger than Paul's biceps. Oh it's time to go to the auditorium for our first day lecture. I didn't see Roman or Dean so I just sat next to some chick I didn't really notice her because of her pink hair and a shiny ring she had that said boss on it. The assistant principal Shane wasn't so bad he was actually pretty cool and he had on a fresh new pair of Jordans that didn't drop till next month. But then the principal started speaking, McMahon I feel like I know that name oh he must be related to Stephanie, anyways he started speaking and he was talking about how he will kick us out his school and how he already sees a bunch of kiss assers in the crowd. I was shocked he even said that but I saw he was a no joke type of guy but he was laid back so I didn't know if I liked him or not but I sure did respect him. So when the assembly is done im getting up from my seat and then my hoodie gets stuck to my chair and I was stuggling to get it off the chair and than that mysterious girl I was talking about helped me. She was so beautiful I didn't even expect someone as beautiful and smoking as that chick would look at me, oh I forgot her name is Sasha Banks. We later got to class and I saw my two bro Dean and Roman in the same class as me it wasn't hard you could hear them from the front of the class. My Math teachers name was John Bradshaw Laurenitas but he told us to call him JBL, to be honest he looked like one of those old rich cowboys from in those movies. After Math it was time for lunch and man I couldn't wait to see if I see Sasha again. At lunch there were a lot of kids and every one is already aqquanted with each other, I didn't see anywhere to sit but then I hear Roman yell "Yo bro theres a seat over here with us," they were sitting with Roman's cousin Dwayne and his posse. In this posse I met one cute Canadian girl named Trish Stratus and between me and you her body was stratusfaction. Then another girl her name was Lita she was very pretty but I didn't know if she was a dike or whatever because she had long red hair with her yankee cap in reverse but some cargo pants and these military boots that you shouldn't wear in public. Lastly there was Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston and Xavier Woods. Kofi was from Africa but acted as if we were Jamacian or something like that. Big E Langston was a bodybuilder and was actually pretty big compapred to me of course. Then there was Xavier had long hair he was short but had a full grown mustache in the 9th grade so we knew got left back more than twice. On my way home I noticed Sasha on the train but we didn't speak. But it was Monday my favorite day because it was Monday Night Raw and I couldn't wait. But When I got home my plans were changed I couldn't believe how much I fell for Trish and Sasha so I went to my room and locked the doors and lets judt say I had to change my under clothes and my dreams were very fun.


	3. Chapter 3

After my amazing first week of High school and 5 amazing nights it was finally the weekend. Well I don't do anything but rest on the weekends but play video games and maybe read comics. But for my brothers the weekend is everything for them, but this specific weekend David had a date and he need our help to cook up a 3-course meal for him and his girl. So, we had to plan what we were going to make I thought maybe we should just make a regular TV dinner and put each thing on a separate plate but they didn't like that so I just went with their idea. We all were in the kitchen cooking the appetizer which was clams or something like that it started with an O, the youngest siblings were doing much of the work, but Ric was trying on hair nets while Paul was upstairs trying on some new body sprays he got. We finished the appetizer so nicely and they looked so good I had one or a few who cares I made them so I could eat them right. Then we made dinner Taker and Kane made most of that they charred the steaks so well you can taste the grill when you eat it. Finally, it was desert time this was my job so I took my six packs of pudding and some cherries and mixed it up it was the perfect pudding sundae ever. David was happy with his meal, but I didn't get to see his date so I just stuck my head out of the kitchen door just to see the girl and I swear to everything that was Sasha. David was one year older than me so why would he want a girl when he could have practically a woman. I didn't even know Sasha would like a muscular handsome Spanish looking brute…... welp now that you think about it I would to (no homo.) But when did they even meet, I didn't know and I didn't car but I just couldn't stand this so I left and just went to my room. Later that night I thought about how dumb I must be acting the girl wasn't even mine to begin with and then there were many more beautiful girls in my school. I didn't even know the girl so who really cared about her. On Monday, in Spanish class I noticed this girl that I really couldn't keep my eyes off of her name was Eva Marie she was a white girl you could tell tanned a lot but she was different from that girl (we must not speak her name) , Eva had some confidence that I really liked and to be honest it was attractive asf, so I talked to her before any one of my other brothers talked to her she loved my eyes and said my waves were killer and how she would swim in my ocean anytime I didn't know what that meant but I did know what I was doing when I went home. She gave me her phone number and said to call her just to say wassup. After our conversation I noticed and so did she that something was up. After a week of talking and vybing I was ready to ask her the question, but I didn't know how I guess this is where having older brothers came in handy.


	4. Chapter 4

After another long day of school and me and Eva getting to know each other…. Bodies I was exhausted. I came home and I didn't even have time to (you already know what I'm talking about), I was knocked. When I woke up, I was in a smaller room when I walked in the hallway and I noticed a more vibrant and colorful house like I was in a princess castle. I heard Ric's bedroom door open and then I saw (it wasn't Ric I could tell you now), it was a girl with long blonde curly hair and a pink sequin robe around her, I asked her who she was and she said her name was Charlotte and how she is my oldest sister. Then after Ric I mean Charlotte, came a very muscular girl named Beth and she was so fast with her mouth and when I told her to shut up she would but then start back up like a phoenix so I knew that was Paul. Then I ran down stairs because I heard something from the kitchen and as I suspected it was the girl version of Dave her name was Kharma but instead of a Latino muscular build she was darker skinned and thick. Then, in the backyard there was yelling and hollering so once I went I saw these two little girls but they looked very familiar, I knew right from the start who they were it was Nikki and Brie but how come they were still here and I was but no one else, they thought I was crazy so I knew to just leave the conversation there. Then all a sudden I hear some girl wake up screaming so then I had to run back upstairs to a tall giant girl in her own blood I wanted to ask what happened Andre but it surely wasn't this girl had short blonde hair with a beautiful face and nice body but her white shirt and shorts were surely red like a Blayze then here comes Charlotte and Beth running asking Alundra what happened they said she was on her. (but how can you be on your **"."** ) But then someone was jumping on the Trampoline and this person had hops so I knew this was girl Seth but her name was Naomi she looked like she could be a cheerleader or some sexy sports person. While I watch my somewhat hot sisters I fall down the stairs. Then suddenly I end up in a slightly bigger room and the smell of medicine and a warm apple vanilla pie room freshener that didn't really help. But then I see my brothers all standing over me and I'm in a hospital bed, then I ask what happened and they say I was in a 24hr comma. Then I heard the door open it was Eva she had on this long trenchcoat and all my brothers left the room I don't know why because she wasn't even my girl. Then all of a sudden Eva starts unwrapping her coat and once it dropped let's just say I had to turn on my side, but then all of a sudden she started crawling under the covers with me and her head was very low and my hand had to help he. After this I knew I would need to ask this girl to be mine but how.


	5. Chapter 5

I was born a kid of many different hobbies and one of my hidden hobbies are entering online competitions although I'm under age, and I knew I would've never won. But let's just say this one competition I put my dad's information and maybe I won a Limo ride for the week and in this Limo, it was extravagant and I mean it was made from pure gold. Although I won I knew I would somehow have to give my brothers a ride or (the best idea) hide it from them. So, then the week of I took the executive decisions and let it pick me up at Eva's house. No I didn't knock on her door and tell her but I did have to plan to ask her to be my girlfriend. So, once I reached school of course I told my boys Dean and Roman about the Limo and of course they asked for a ride and then I asked them for help to ask Eva out. I mean I never really needed help with girls (because no one usually looked at me) well cause look at me. Later at Lunch I realized some fake inside out Oreo named John Cena (his fake ass Vanilla Ice, Kevin Fedaline, fake ass gangsta lookin ass) talking to Eva and she looked uncomfortable, so I chose to be a boss and let Roman confront his fake ghetto ass. I saw him and Roman somewhat arguing with each other and then all you see is this mutated rat, throw a fist at Roman. (Now you guys should know what's about to happen to this bitch ass nigga so let's pray "God please let this ass whopping that John fake ass Cena is about to receive teach him that people aren't here to play with his white ass"). Welp I knew Roman was gonna beat his ass and that's what he did, he forced him into wall and then they went into the kitchen I heard metal just clanging and some swoops and slashes. I mean after all was said and done John was sent to the hospital but Roman didn't get detention (I mean if I were Mr. McMahon I wouldn't mess with Roman). Later at the end of the day I went to pick up Eva from class and then I noticed she was nowhere to be found but then I eventually learn that she went to the hospital with John (why the fuck would she do that I don't know but we will soon find out).

After a few stops to drive thru we passed by and maybe a restaurant we finally reached the Hospital

I walked into Cena's room only to find Eva crying hysterically, like someone just died or was shot. I walked to her and asked "What are you crying for you act like he is your brother or something," (bad choice of words). I soon loudly and harshly learned Cena was Eva's brother I never really paid attention to the fact that her name was Eva Marie-Cena. She said that John wasn't dead but could not walk without a knee wrap forever and since his hair was cut up so much he would have to wear a baseball cap for a very long time maybe till he can get enough to have a flattop of some sort. I felt bad that I practically caused that fight but she didn't have to know, I eventually invited her for a ride home in the Limo. On her way home I dropped the question, "Eva Marie will you be my girlfriend and I AM NOT TAKING NO AS AN ANSWER," (it didn't come out as planned but I hope she says yes). Eva and I sat in the Limo quiet till we got to her house, so I just asked what happened, and she said she already though she was my girl, but now she knew it was official.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, everyone goes home except the twins every Wednesday and Thursday, they had tutoring, and some spiritual reconstruction class. But anyways, when they go to these weird after school programs they always come home mad, and then when I ask what happened they mumble a name or whatever but never really say anything but I mean Taker would take his steak and cut it into some type of hellish cross and Kane I don't really know what he does but we usually have to call the fire department. So then on Thursday the twins have tutoring again and this day out of all Thursdays they came home with grins but these grins weren't regular they had some type of sinister grins like they killed someone. Suddenly Eva calls me talking about how the Taker and Kane verbally abused her twin sisters, (Now verbally abused what she thinks I am just say they cursed out your sisters.) I told her that they have been bullied by your sisters for the longest but then all of a sudden, she talking about how she can't be with someone who's family has no respect for his girl's sisters. (Welp guess Taker and Kane really got in their asses, I mean they had to get my uncontrollable mouth if they made this girl break up but, someone was gonna die if these little boys thought I'm losing my girl for them.) I ran to Kane and Taker's room and I asked them what happened at tutoring today and they said how there are always two girls bullying them, their names were Alundra, and Charlotte. Then they said how Taker called both ugly hoes who can't dress and Kane might have burned their "hair" with his own lighter. I told them that they were going to apologize to Alundra and Charlotte over dinner at Build-A-Meal.

After a lot of begging Eva to bring her and her sisters to Build-A-Meal she accepted, then I had to find myself and the twins something to wear, we were finally ready

(Taker POV)

Cameron I am not going to apologize to someone I don't care about. I told them how I felt and Kane did what he felt was needed it is what it was. Anyways when will we get there I'm starving,(then all of a sudden Cameron wraps his hands around our necks telling us that if we don't apologize he gonna have to apologize to mom and dad for the death of their twins.) Well damn Cam we'll apologize to those he-shes'. Thank god were finally here, as me and Kane walk in we see these two beautiful stunning girls,(I knew those weren't Alundra and Charlotte but then Cam walked over to the taller girl in the middle of them.) Me and Kane waved our hands saying hello but the hoes were just not moving or greeting us. We may have hurt them verbally, mentally and physically but you can't say hello gosh. So we sit at the table Cam and Eva I think the girls name was, went and customized their dishes while we sat at the table with the hoes, no one was speaking so then I just started making fun of how Cam and Eva sit on the phone for hours and talk about the dumbest things." That made everyone chuckle, and then Alundra started talking about the picture they send each other and how Eva will put on makeup just to call Cameron. Finally, the ice was broken, I mean the hoes weren't that bad after all. After the somewhat date with Alundra and Charlotte, Cam and Eva were back together and me and Kane were red but not from being angry but from some kisses we got from the two hoes.


End file.
